Slow Down AU Teelock
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Bueno nada. Les recomiendo este tema para leer el fic www.youtube. com/ watch?v tYMFZdENVik xD Yo lo escribí oyendolo. En fin, si les gusta, dejen reviews y PUEDE que haya una continuación. No prometo nada!


**Lleva el nombre de "Slow Down" por el tema con el mismo nombre de la banda Black Lab. No es por nada en especial, solo por el hecho que lo escribí oyendo este tema (Aunque la letra tiene muchos Reichenfeels T^T) No tiene continuación (Originalemte, si. Tiene un nudo y un final, el cual no estaba seguro si escribirlo pero bueno xD)**

**Es mi primer Teenlock (Que publico) Tengo ganas de escribir un Potterlock, por lo cual, escribiré un role para inspirarme y a ver quñe sale xD  
**

**Espero que lo disfruten. Un Teelock desde el punto de vista de mi bonito y tierno Hobbit xD  
**

Era recién el tercer año allí. Parecía ayer cuando soportaba los comentarios de mi madre y de lo orgullosa que se sentía de ser una viuda de guerra. Suena morboso y lo sé, quizás ella no, pero lo es.

Siempre me pregunté cómo fue mi padre en verdad. Siempre con tantas historias tan fantásticas de él y los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de él en mi mente. Como aquella vez que me explicó qué era el amor. Aún, en mis diecisiete años de edad, no llegué a entender lo qué me quiso decir, quizás jamás lo haga.

Tenía catorce años cuando supe la verdad, de que mi padre no había fallecido, sino que no pudo afrontar todo aquello que sintió luego de la guerra. Mi hermana me había contado que había caído en el alcoholismo y la decadencia. Cualquier psiquiatra diría que es entendible. Que nadie vuelve del campo de batalla como se fue. Quizás fue la razón por la que mi madre dijo que murió y lo hecho. Lo alejó de nosotros y dividió a aquella familia que alguna vez fuimos.

Mi hermana, con sus gustos homosexuales, abandonó la familia poco después de que yo me fuera al internado, del cual, ahora pertenezco, por lo menos por dos años más.

No me iba mal aquí. Tenía buenos compañeros, un buen compañero de cuarto y algunas muchachas, con las cuales me solía encontrar por las noches, cuando ya todos dormían.

Pero, de un momento a otro, todo eso se disipó sin previo aviso.

Mi compañero de cuarto me había dejado en las vacaciones de invierno. Al parecer su abuelo había enfermado y él se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, por el tiempo que le quedaba en este mundo. No lo culpo. Si yo tuviera a alguien importante en mi vida, haría lo mismo.

Por capricho del destino, él no fue lo único que había perdido en esos días.

Mi novia, y la denomino así porque creo que para aquellas relaciones pasajeras, de las cuales, me he visto involucrado más de una vez, me había engañado de una forma vergonzosa. Encontrarla en aquel salón vacío con un estudiante de quinto, follando como conejos no fue doloroso. Quizás en aquel momento, en el cual me quedé petrificado mirando su traición, entendí lo que mi padre me quiso decir sobre el amor.

Había perdido a la chica con la cual reía y escapaba por las noches y nos perdíamos en un mar hormonal y, aún así, el mundo debajo de mis pies seguía girando como si nada. Era curioso lo poco que me había afectado y cómo abrí los ojos. Cómo me dí cuenta que todas esas relaciones fallidas eran nada más que atracciones físicas.

Quizás también era un alivio. Quizás eran muchas cosas que, con el tiempo, sabré describir.

Mi vida se había vuelto más monótona de lo que ya era. Despertar, asistir a clases, estudiar para los exámenes, comer, tomar una ducha e ir a dormir. No era emocionante y, quizás, dentro de mí, quería que fuera así.

Los días pasaban más lentos, aún cuando era invierno, los días se hacían increíblemente largos. Sin nadie con quien hablar por las noches, sin nadie que me esperara a la medianoche. Me sentía aislado, aún cuando las personas me hablaran, estaba solo.

No mentiré y diré que no rogaba por un nuevo compañero, porque no era así, pero ojala me hubiera tragado mis palabras porque él no era lo que mi vida necesitaba.

Mi primera impresión fue que era un idiota con todas las letras. Increíblemente arrogante, pedante y un jodido narciso. Mi padre me había dicho que no juzgara al libro por su portada y Sherlock encarnaba, en cierta forma, esa frase.

Es verdad, era un idiota pedante pero había algo, algo que nadie veía, excepto yo, que lo hacía increíble.

No puedo mentir y decir que me agradó desde el primer momento porque a nadie le haría gracia entrar a su dormitorio y encontrar a un extraño, acostado en tu cama, con los zapatos puesto y, si eso no era suficiente, leyendo algo tan personal y privado como lo es mi cuaderno de anotaciones. Porque, aunque Sherlock diga lo contrario, es solo un cuaderno de anotaciones y no un diario intimo.

Sin embargo con el tiempo lo llegué a entender y cuando digo "con el tiempo" me refiero a aquella noche en la que me engañó para que huyéramos a los terrenos del colegio, evitando ir a la cena, tan solo por el hecho que el no comía y se sentía aburrido.

Fue absurdo y genial. No había tenido es adrenalina en mis venas hacía ya tiempo. Esa sensación de correr y reír con temor porque te persiguen, sin importar nada, porque la persona a tu lado tomó tu mano y te dijo que corras sin rumbo. Solo que corras.

No fui consciente, o quizás si, pero no quiero torturar mi mente, así que diré que no. Solo me dejé llevar por Sherlock.

Esa noche corrimos hasta unos veinte metros del límite del colegio, donde nos apoyamos en un árbol y reímos hasta no dar más.

Es increíble cómo las palabras sobran cuando estás con alguien que, aunque no la conozcas, es como si hubiera estado siempre ahí, aferrado a tu mano y jalándote con fuerza para que huyas a su lado.

Fueron unos míseros minutos, a lo sumo quince, en los que corrimos bajo una tormenta, ensuciando nuestros uniformes, lejos de la luz de la lámpara del celador.

Sherlock se había apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, cubierto de musgo, riendo como si fuera la primera vez. Tan contagiosa, tan grave, tan eufórica.

Yo lo imité, apoyándome a su lado, riendo junto con él, ajeno a la lluvia que caía en forma de diluvio frente a nosotros, disipada por la densidad de los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Las palabras sobraban entre nosotros, solo quedaba el silencio cuando el aire se hizo necesario en nuestros pulmones y tuvimos que parar de reír.

Sherlock me miraba, fijamente, como si realmente no creyera lo qué acabábamos de hacer. Ni yo podía. Había sido increíble. Sherlock era increíble, con cada brillante estupidez que decía. Me sentía realmente idiota a su lado, más cuando lo miraba, encantado, porque no podía creer que alguien como él existiera. Era como un adulto, atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Tan puro como un lienzo en blanco y tan inteligente y completo como una enciclopedia que, por supuesto, sin los datos inútiles como que la Tierra gira alrededor del sol o el sol alrededor de la Tierra ¿Qué importaba?

El sistema solar no importaba. Que hayamos escapado del colegio no importaba. Que mi único uniforme esté manchado de tierra no importaba. Lo que importaba, y que me sorprendía, era aquel dolor en mi pecho. Quise pensar que era que estaba agitado o que estaba nervioso pero, en aquel momento, las palabras de mi padre sonaron en mi cabeza.

"El amor llega inesperadamente. Cuando menos lo imaginas y de maneras extremadamente extrañas. Algún día, aparecerá alguien que te guste. Y entonces, sentirás algo en tu pecho y, sin saber la razón, sentirás dolor. Ahora, sonará raro pero, cuando seas mayor, lo entenderás."

Ahora lo entendí. El ver la ligera sonrisa que aún baliaba en los labios sonrosados de Sherlock me lo hizo entender. Realmente quise pensar que aquel dolor era otra cosa, pero ignorarlo sería estúpido.

Me sentí incómodo, pero no dudé.

Me acerqué un poco, solo un poco a él y, como reacción, Sherlock acortó nuestra distancia.

El árbol era nuestro único refugio de aquello que sabía a prohibido. Nuestros corazones latían como uno. Sus labios tan suaves e inexpertos. Como un pequeño que está aprendiendo algo nuevo.

Fue solo un roce que nos hizo reaccionar. Uno roce tras otro, invitándonos a más. A aventurar.

No resistí la tentación de atrapar su labio inferior entre los míos, lentamente, saboreándolos. Era único y yo me sentía como si este fuera mi primer beso.

La Tierra giraba bajo nuestros pies, el mundo seguía con su ritmo, ajeno a esto y, para mí, así era mejor. Solo nosotros dos y nada más que el agudo sonido de la lluvia alrededor nuestro.

Sherlock imitaba lo que hacía, succionando mi labio superior, como yo lo había hecho con el suyo, mientras que mi lengua rozaba la comisura de su boca, temerosa, explorando el contorno de sus labios y, sin aviso previo, encontrándose con la ajena y, en aquel momento, nos devoramos con ansias, como nunca, como si fuera una necesidad. Sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo las suyas en mi nuca y cintura, pegándome a su ser. Era especial. Me sentía especial, porque estaba seguro que no muchos, quizás nadie, había tenido ese honor que era el probar sus labios como lo estaba haciendo yo.

Ese árbol fue testigo de aquella experiencia que, solo el tiempo dirá si se repetirá. Solo nos queda por vivir lo que queda.

Sé que no tendré problema de ahora en adelante, porque sé que habrá alguien allí que me dirá que está aburrido y que me sujetará la mano para correr.


End file.
